


О чём они молчат

by Renie_D



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Берту тоже интересен рассказ Йегера. Рассказ другой стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чём они молчат

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fandom Kombat-2014

— Из самой Шиганшины?

— А Колоссального видел? А Бронированного? 

Открытые рты, неуёмное любопытство в глазах. И вопросы, вопросы, вопросы — без конца и края. 

Ужин Йегера нетронутым стоит на столе. Похлёбка наверняка подернется тоненькой корочкой жира, прежде чем тот опустит в неё свою ложку. 

Хмыкнув, Берт отламывает кусок хлеба и оглядывается через плечо.

Кольцо спин окружает стол троицы из Шиганшины надежнее, чем стена Сина — королевский замок. Оно и понятно — о вторжении рассказывают столько, что вымысла от правды уже не отличить. Вот и сыплются со всех сторон вопросы:

— А правда, что Колоссальный перешагнул через стену?

— Говорят, что там были сотни титанов! Ведь так?

Берту тоже интересен рассказ Йегера. 

Рассказ другой стороны.

Можно было бы встать и подойти ближе — еще один любопытствующий, ничего странного. Не пришлось бы напрягать слух, разбирая глухие сбивчивые ответы. Но Анни смотрит в упор, не мигая. В холодных голубых глазах то ли просьба, то ли приказ — «не смей!».

Берт вздыхает и утыкается в свою тарелку. Он никогда не мог ей отказать.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

В памяти ещё свежи воспоминания, как они пробирались на корабль, смешавшись с обезумевшей толпой. 

Паника, давка, крики и стоны. Растерянные стражники, рыдающие дети, проклятия, перемежаемые отчаянными мольбами о спасении. А ещё не лица — оскалы до смерти перепуганных людей. И тянущая на дно безысходность.

К такому они не были готовы.

Анни упрямо сжимала губы, надвинув на лицо капюшон, а Райнер, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в гладкий борт корабля, неотрывно смотрел на зареванного курносого мальчишку, так похожего на Берика. 

На узкую полоску берега и оставленных там людей не обернулся ни один из них. Они все обречены.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Дождавшись, когда в казарме стихнут шорохи и начнёт нестройно сопеть курсантское братство, Берт бесшумно поднимается.

Они никогда не говорят о случившемся, никогда не обсуждают сокровенное и то, что гложет каждого из них. Нет права на ошибку, нет права на слабости – слишком многое поставлено на карту. Каждый мнит себя опорой другим, последним бастионом силы. И у каждого есть брешь в строгой кладке сдержанности и невозмутимости.

Берт без боя проникает под одеяло, ложится рядом, прижимаясь к ссутуленной спине, обхватывает руками торс и шепчет, почти касаясь уха губами:

— Мы — солдаты. Мы — воины. У нас есть долг. Помни. 

— Долг превыше всего, — помедлив, хрипло отзывается Райнер.

Напряженные мышцы плеч и шеи медленно расслабляются под ласковыми прикосновениями. До утра ещё так далеко.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

«Нелепость, ирония, судьба?» — в голове сумбурные мысли, а напротив — отчаянные глаза Йегера. 

Проходят сутки, и он сидит на их кровати. И просит.

Анни смотрит на них исподлобья и молчит. Райнер успевает шепнуть о необходимости установления контактов. Но дело не в прикрытии, конспирации или обычной симпатии. 

Осторожно ступая по неровной земле полигона, пролезая под колючей проволокой, Берт знает — они сделают всё, чтобы помочь Йегеру. 

Ведь если мечта Эрена осуществится, то, быть может, сбудется и их мечта. 

Мечта об искуплении.


End file.
